


The Other Side of Me

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-19
Updated: 2006-10-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione learns that love that can't be put on hold.





	The Other Side of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Originally written for The Scribbulous Sexima! Forum at Checkmated.  Prompt:  **Trapped**  


* * *

The sensible, responsible part of you wants to resist that magnetic pull he has on you. You can't afford to be distracted... you have too much to do, deadlines to meet. Ron can wait.

But when he looks at you, his eyes dark and meaningful, you know you're trapped. You can't possibly escape it now... that desire that lingers between you two is too strong. And the passionate side of you wants it as much as he does.

So you let him come closer. Let him first play with the curls in you hair, kiss down your neck, knead your breasts. He's slowly seducing you, weakening your knees with his light, torturous touch. It's not long before you're panting, before you start asking, _begging_ , for more.

He grins wickedly knowing he has you _trapped_... trapped between the wall and his body. You're completely at his mercy and you love it, but you won't be outdone. Your hand sneaks up beneath his shirt, anxious to feel more of him. And you boldly reach up to suck his lower lip before kissing him deeply. You want to devour him whole.

His hands sneak down to your buttocks and he lifts you slightly against the wall. Instinctively your wrap your legs around his hips, and you arch into him feeling his tempting hardness against your thigh. You know there is no going back now.

You fumble awkwardly to tug down his pants. And you barely hear him groan before he's sweeping his tongue against yours.

"I love you," he says before plunging directly and fitting perfectly inside you.

It's all Ron, fiery and intense, and you wouldn't want him any other way. He brings out this other side of you, the one that knows that love can't ever be put on hold.  



End file.
